


Family Dinner

by TaraTyler



Series: Wynonna Earp/WayHaught [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, these poor kids finally get a little break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Family Dinner

Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, and Doc had only just begun to live together at the Earp homestead. This was the first of the holidays they would be spending as couples sharing the house. There was more than enough room for all of them and Wynonna had even offered the residence to Dolls and to Jeremy. They both had said they preferred their privacy as opposed to the inevitable insanity of living in the same home as Wynonna Earp. Dolls had laughed her off to no one’s surprise.

Waverly had set herself to decorating the homestead and assigning tasks to everyone within her reach. Nicole was going to cook a non-denominational holiday dinner with select vegan options. Wynonna was in charge of making sure that no disasters or attacks or mishaps would occur to drag them away from their celebrations. Dolls and Doc were Waverly and Wynonna’s handy-men; running whatever errands and doing what they were told while Jeremy helped Nicole in the kitchen. Waverly wanted everything to be perfect.

“Officer Haught, progress report.” Waverly requested as she swept through the kitchen with garland swung over her arms

“I’ve got sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole and a ham in the oven. Beans and corn are on the stove. I’m currently preparing cookie dough and cake mix for dessert. Everything should be ready and on the table by the time everyone else gets home. Jeremy has run out to get me more fake milk.” Nicole answered without looking up from her work. The redhead was busy and covered in flour. Waverly couldn’t help but find it terribly adorable.

“Good work, sweetie. I think I’m almost done here as well. The tree looks beautiful if I do say so myself and I refrained from rewrapping everyone else’s presents.” she chuckled. “I swear we are the only people who know what they are doing with paper and scissors.”

“Thank you, I left the Menorah on the table if that’s okay. I needed the rest of the counter space in here.” Nicole replied with a brief grin and glanced towards her girlfriend. Waverly smiled affectionately back, enjoying the sight of Nicole so totally involved in something that she obviously enjoyed. It was a rare and beautiful moment, and she had learned the hard way not to take those for granted.

“I have to say that the Earp family has the strangest traditions.” Nicole chuckled, gesturing towards the pizza on the cooling rack.

“That’s what makes us fun though… I’ll let you get back to it.” Waverly felt mildly overwhelmed with affection. Her heart was full and she was surrounded by her favorite people, friends, and family.

Wynonna came home exhausted, pregnant and beautiful. Doc and Dolls followed her shortly after; ever faithful and lost head over heels. Jeremy arrived... full of stories and quips. Nicole finished setting the table, still in her Kiss the Cook apron. She stopped to watch them all together for a moment. Waverly leaned back into Nicole when she felt the other woman come up behind her; her cheek pressing into Nicole’s shoulder.

“How are you doing, babe?” Nicole asked, her arms encircling Waverly’s waist.

“I’m perfect. How are you?” Waverly replied, grinning as she wiped some stray flour off of Nicole’s nose.

“I’m inclined to agree, is how I am.” Nicole laughed and bent slightly to kiss Waverly’s nose in exchange.


End file.
